futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Insect flu
The insect flu was one of the worst pandemics humanity ever faced and a part of the Apocalyptic era. Timeline * day 1: the first person is infected in Dem. Rep. Congo * day 8: doctor discovers a new disease, because of the Death cough outbreak from before this causes panic in Dem. Rep. Congoday 10: first death confirmed day 30: airplanes with infected people come to the US * day 30: airplanes with infected people come to the US * day 40: WHO declares the insect flu outbreak a pandemic * day 50: the CDC says that now around 42 countries are infected * day 55: worldwide chaos * day 60: 1 million deaths * day 65: Dem. Rep. Congo declares national emergency * day 70: Dem.Rep. Congo closes borders * day 100: 2 million deaths * day 110: USA closes borders, seaports and airports * day 120: global economy drops * day 130: 1,5 million deaths * day 150: Dem.Rep. Congo declares martial law * day 160: 5 million deaths * day 200: UN starts 'pandemic stop plan', all countries need to close their borders and (air)ports * day 250: Belgium is the last country to close its borders * day 255: Singapore is the last country to close its seaports * day 256: Japan is the last country to close its airports *260: Dem. Rep. Congo fals into anarchy, government collapses *day 300: 30 million deaths *day 320: New Zealand bombs infected cities *day 325: Nuclear power plant in South-Africa goes into meltdown *day 350: worldwide energy produced has dropped with 50% since the beginning of the outbreak *day 365: martial law has been declared in 7 nations including France and Germany *day 400: 100 million deaths *day 500: 150 million deaths *day 550: every nation in Africa has collapsed except Madagascar *day 560: all festivals have been canceled *day 565: worldwide all public events have been canceled *day 570: USA stops sending doctors to infected areas *day 600: 500 million deaths *day 605: collapse of civilian order all over the world *day 610: reports say that in Egypt Christians are used as shame bucks and burned alive *day 700: 850 million deaths *day 750: worldwide around 75 nations outside of Africa have collapsed *day 800: 1 billion deaths *day 801: infected people from New Mexico go to Colorado *day 802: New Mexico closes borders *day 803: Nevada and Colorado are the last states that close their borders avoiding an outbreak in Nevada *day 805: Beredoly (president of the USA) tells in a speech to the population that they need to stay calm *day 810: Muslims are beheaded in Italy *day 815: Jews are quartered in France *day 820: Atheist are drowend in the USA *Day 850: EU completely collapses *day 855: UN collapses *day 880: nearly every government worldwide has collapsed *day 900: 1.7 billion deaths *day 910: all nuclear power plants worldwide are switched into the save mode *day 920: global power is only 1% in comparison from what is used to be *day 930: global power is 0 only batteries still give power *day 960: doctors all over the world have stopped seeing sick people *day 980: all government functions in Europe have been suspended *day 990: 1 litre of clean water is now more expensive than 1 kilo of 24 karat gold *day 1000: 2.3 billion deaths *day 1008: all nations give the cure maximum priority and dedicate 80% of their BNP and GDP to cure research *day 1009: even terrorist groups search fore a cure *day 1013: Madagascar falls *day 1018: for the first time the quantity of people that die every day is larger than the quantity of people that are infected every day *day 1021: quantity of people infected daily is back larger than the quantity of people that daily die *day 1030: London is abandoned *Day 1050: worldwide the quantity of people that live in cities has dropped with 97% *day 1060: CDC says that if it goes on like this that humanity could be extinct within 3 years *day 1061: global panic is getting worse *day 1075: all news reports have stopped *day 1076: the internet shuts totaly down *day 1077: all forms of communication shut down except Morse Code *day 1090: global economy collapses completely *day 1100: the president of the USA dies from the insect flu *day 1110: absenteeism is almost 100% nearly no one goes to work *day 1120: food is so rare that people begin to eat wild plants and trash *day 1123: doctors find out that the insect flu is unable to spread from a dead corpse to a human *day 1130: the US government begins executing the infected *Day 1150: US begins to kill of insects *day 1160: NASA launches for the last time people to the ISS, sime of them are unknowingly carriers of the disease *day 1165: people in the ISS die *day 1170: everyone in the ISS is dead *day 1173: the ISS burns up in the atmosphere *day 1180: US burns corpses *day 1190: the pope is dead *day 1200: CDC and WHO stop sensing messages to the people *day 1210: the last hospital on the planet closes *day 1220: North korea nukes its population to stop the virus *day 1230: everyone in the Dem. Rep. Congo is dead *day 1240: Belgium begins nationwide bloodtestA *day 250: the quantity of people dying and getting infected is at an all time low *day 1260: the country of Cylonia is established on an pacific island *day 1270: Cylonia infected *day 1275: mass panic in Cylonia *day 1280: the country of Cylonia collapses, it existed for 20 days *day 1285: the population of Cylonia (576,423 people) is now only (1,089) *day 1287: Cylonia is 'extinct' *day 1290: refugees flee to the north *day 1295: the first human in Canada is infected *day 1296: infected human in Canada is executed *day 1300: the USA makes traveling between villages and cities illegal *day 1305: absenteeism is 100% no one works *day 1310: the public building (shops not included) worldwide (a restaurant) is closed *day 1320: martial law has been declared in 13 nations including Turkey and India *day 1325: all still standing governments decide to bomb infected countries *day 1330: bombing stops because its 'to expensive' and 'not very efective' *day 1340: all nations decide to make traveling between cities and villages illegal *day 1350: suez canal breaks this causes flooding in Egypt *day 1360: suez canal begins to run dry *day 1370: Madrid is abandoned *day 1380: WHO declares that the cure is 'almost finished' *day 1381: people celebrate as they think that the pandemic will be over soon *day 1390: famine in the USA *day 1400: CDC declares that humanity is close to extinction *day 1410: people die slower than normal *day 1420: 3 billion deaths *day 1430: no one died *day 1435: for 5 days no one died *day 1436: people begin to die again *day 1440: 1 liter of clean water is now more expensive than 2 kilo of 24 karat gold *day 1450: WHO says that the cure is finished *day 1453: cure successful *day 1455: cure deployed with SpaceCure *day 1457: SpaceCure fires *day 1460: the insect flu is eradicated *day 1470: CDC declares Africa 'worst h it' everyone in Africa (except some people on Madagascar) is dead *day 1500: WHO declares that 3,096,910,975 people have died *day 1800: new nations all over the globe are established *day 1827: the internet is back on *day 1830: all forms of communication are back on *day 1840: absenteeism back to normal *day 2000: humanity is back on track Spread and symptoms The insect flu virus spreads mostly with insect bites (misquito, flee, mite) or with coughing. It also spreads easy in warm climate (like Egypt) but in cold climate (like Canada) it spreads so slow that most viruses die before they can infect anyone. The virus can not spread from a dead corpse to a living human. The first day you are infected there are no symptoms. The second day you will begin to cough and sneeze. The third day yo will begin to vomit. The fourth day you wil have diarrhea and immune suppresion The fifth to the eighth day there will be an total organ failure You die after 4 to 20 days, if you survive the 20th day that you will not die from the insect flu Category:Scenario: Disease Outbreak Category:Apocalyptic era